Happy 8th Anniversary
by AngeLeeteuk
Summary: Delapan tahun telah mereka lalui. Dan dalam kurun waktu yang tak sebentar itu, bukan hanya kegembiraan yang mereka rasakan. Banyak duka dalam kurun waktu tersebut. Banyak tetes air mata dalam kurun waktu tersebut. Banyak tetes keringat yang mereka keluarkan. Jalan yang mereka lalui tidaklah selalu mulus.


**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : All Super Junior member**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary: **"_Mianhae. Jeongmal_ _mianhae_."/ "Aku merindukan Leeteuk _Hyung_."/ "_Bogoshippo. Jeongmal bogoshippoyo._"/ "_Aniyo_. Hanya merasa sepi dan – kosong."/ _"Izinkanlah kami kembali berada diatas satu panggung yang sama, dibawah nama yang sama, dengan 13 orang yang sama."_

**Happy 8th Anniversary**

Senyum terus terkembang di wajah tampannya. Sesekali tawa kecil terdengar di ruangan yang tak terlalu besar itu. Wajah tampannya terlihat begitu hidup. Sepertinya apa yang saat ini tengah ia lihat merupakan salah satu alasan senyum itu terus terkembang sejak beberapa saat lalu.

Tapi sepertinya hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Di detik berikutnya, tatapan _namja_ itu berubah menjadi sendu. Tatapan mata itu menyiratkan kerinduan yang begitu besar. Dan juga penyesalan yang teramat.

_Namja_ itu menarik nafas panjang. Percuma. Semua itu sia-sia. Penyesalan tak akan pernah bisa menghasilkan apapun. Hanya akan membuat rasa sesak itu jauh lebih menyakitkan. Hanya membuat luka yang ada semakin lama mengering.

_Namja_ itu memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan layar di hadapannya masih menampakkan 9 _namja_ yang tengah menari dan bernyanyi di atas panggung. Masih terlihat energik. Masih terllihat bersemangat. Tapi ia tahu, ada yang kurang disana.

Senyum itu. Senyum yang ditunjukkan kesembilan _namja_ tadi, tidak setulus beberapa tahun lalu. Tidak selepas beberapa tahun lalu. Ada sesuatu yang membuat senyum itu tidak 100% hadir dari sudut hati _namja_-_namja_ itu. Dan dirinya adalah salah satu penyebab hilangnya senyum itu.

"_Mianhae. Jeongmal_ _mianhae_," bisik _namja_ itu. Berharap kesembilan –atau mungkin 12– _namja_ itu dapat mendengar permintaan maafnya.

"Delapan tahun. Kalian berhasil melalui waktu itu. Kalian berhasil melewati hari-hari yang berat itu. Maafkan aku yang terlalu pengecut hingga tak bisa melewati itu bersama kalian. Maafkan aku yang hanya mampu bertahan sampai tahun ketiga kita. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa terus bersama kalian. Maafkan aku yang telah egois."

Air mata jatuh membasahi wajah tampan _namja_ itu. Wajah oriental yang sejak 4 tahun lalu tak lagi muncul diantara lautan Sapphire Blue.

~_8th Anniversary_~

Sembilan _namja_ yang memiliki ketampanan diatas rata-rata tampak tengah menggerakkan tubuh mereka mengikuti irama lagu yang terdengar dari _music player_ yang ada di sudut ruangan penuh kaca itu. Gerakan mereka terlihat begitu lincah, luwes dan atraktif. Keringat terlihat mengalir dari wajah mereka. Menandakan mereka sudah cukup lama melakukan kegiatan itu. Mengingat hari sudah beranjak malam, tentu saja itu membuktikan mereka telah cukup lama berada di ruangan itu.

Suara musik berhenti. Kesembilan _namja_ itu mengambil kesempatan itu untuk sejenak mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Mengambil nafas sebanyaknya. Beberapa dari mereka langsung mendudukkan diri di sudut ruangan sambil menyelonjorkan kaki mereka. mengurangi penat yang mereka rasakan setelah dua jam nonstop mereka menari.

"_Igeo_, _Hyung_."

Sosok _namja_ berwajah childish terlihat mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara tenor di hadapannya.

"_Gomawo_, Ryeowookie."

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk. Ia menghampiri _Hyung_deulnya yang lain. Memberikan minuman yang memang mereka bawa.

"_Ya_! Apa kau tak lelah, Wook_ie_. Istirahatlah. Kami bisa mengambil minuman kami sendiri," sentak Heechul.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan mulutnya mendengar sentakan Heechul.

"Aku kan hanya ingin membantu, _Hyung_."

"Heechul _Hyung_ benar, Wook_ie_. Kau juga pasti lelah, kan?"

Ryeowook menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan _Hyung_ _Aegyo_nya itu.

"Aku merindukan Leeteuk _Hyung_."

Gumaman Kyuhyun membuat delapan pasang mata menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sudah satu tahun terlewati sejak Leeteuk _Hyung_ masuk _camp_ militer."

Member lain terdiam. Memang tidak terasa, sudah satu tahun terlewati sejak _Leader_ mereka itu menjalani kewajibannya sebagai warga negara.

"Tahun ini kita merayakan _anniversary_ tanpa Leeteuk _Hyung_ juga Yesung _Hyung_. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa kehadiran Hankyung _Hyung_ dan Kibum _Hyung_."

Masih tak ada suara. Mereka sadar, tahun ini mereka tidak bisa mengadakan party untuk merayakan _Anniversary_ mereka. Mengingat jadwal mereka sudah cukup padat dengan Super Show. Sedih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Setidaknya dengan begitu mereka dapat menyapa ELF luar Korea saat _Anniversary_ mereka nanti.

Dan seperti beberapa tahun belakangan, mereka juga tak bisa melewati hari itu dengan lengkap 13 _member_. Tak ada lagi kehadiran Hankyung diantara mereka. Kibum pun disibukkan dengan dramanya. Belum lagi member lain yang menjalani wajib militer.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Kita harus memberikan yang terbaik untuk ELF. Kita juga harus percaya, suatu saat nanti, kita akan kembali berkumpul bersama. Seperti ELF mempercayai kita."

Semua menganggukkan kepalanya. Menyetujui ucapan Kangin barusan. Ya, mereka memang harus memberikan yang terbaik untuk ELF. Untuk para Peri yang telah mendukung mereka selama ini. Yang telah melindungi mereka selama ini. Yang selalu berdo'a untuk kebaikan, kesehatan dan keselamatan mereka.

Mereka juga harus memiliki keyakinan seperti yang ELF miliki. Bahwa suatu hari nanti, mereka akan kembali bersama. Menjadi sebuah keluarga yang utuh. Kembali menghibur ELF dengan lengkap 13 _member_.

~_8th Anniversary_~

Kedua tangannya masih bergerak membolak-balik halaman demi halaman album foto yang ada di pangkuannya. Mengulas kembali memori mengenai setiap foto yang ada di album tersebut. Memutar kenangan yang pernah terjadi diantara dirinya dan 12 _namja_ lainnya yang ada di foto tersebut.

Keluarganya. Orang yang mendukungnya dengan sepenuh hati. Orang-orang yang dapat menggantikan sosok keluarganya yang tidak berada dekat dengannya. Orang-orang yang dapat membuatnya tertawa lepas. Orang-orang yang membuatnya dapat sedikit mengesampingkan sifatnya yang tidak terlalu mempedulikan orang lain. Orang-orang yang dapat memberi kehangatan untuk dirinya yang 'dingin'.

Tangannya bergerak mengusap salah satu foto yang ada di album tersebut. Foto itu diambil dalam rangka pembuatan album ketiga mereka. Album terakhir yang bisa ia ikuti sampai saat ini. Album terakhir yang ia ikuti sebelum memutuskan untuk vakum.

Ia tahu, keputusannya beberapa tahun silam pasti melukai yang lain. Terutama _Hyung_ tertuanya. Sosok yang masih dapat memberikan senyum lembut nan tulusnya saat ia mengutarakan keinginannya. Bahkan hingga saat ini sosok itu masih sering menanyakan kabar serta kesibukannya.

Ia menutup album foto tersebut. Meletakkannya kembali ke meja nakas yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya. Merebahkan tubuhnya di atas empuknya tempat tidurnya. Membiarkan angannya menerawang jauh ke masa-masa awal dirinya debut.

"Delapan tahun. Bukan waktu yang sebentar. Sudah banyak hal yang telah kalian lalui. Entah itu hal sedih ataupun sebaliknya. Dan kalian telah membuktikan, jika kalian adalah orang-orang yang kuat."

Ia menarik nafas panjang. Menatap lurus ke arah depan. Memandang penuh rindu ke arah poster bergambarkan 13 _namja_.

"_Bogoshippo. Jeongmal bogoshippoyo._"

~_8th_ _Anniversary_~

"Kau belum tidur, Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum kecil ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Kau sendiri belum tidur, _Hyung_?"

Eunhyuk memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku – entah kenapa malam ini aku tak bisa tidur."

Keheningan melingkupi mereka berdua. Tak ada suara yang keluar. Sepertinya mereka sama-sama larut dengan pikiran mereka sendiri.

Eunhyuk terdengar menarik nafas. Membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

"_Waeyo_, _Hyung_?"

"_Aniyo_. Hanya merasa sepi dan – kosong."

"_Eoh_?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap tak mengerti mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Kau pasti mengerti maksudku, Kyuhyun_ie_. Dari waktu ke waktu, _dorm_ terasa semakin sepi dan kosong. Bahkan di _dorm_ bawah saat ini hanya ada kau, aku dan Sungmin _Hyung_. Rasanya sangat berbeda. Apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan _dorm_ lama kita."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Karena hal itu juga yang ia rasakan. Setiap tahunnya terasa begitu berbeda. Jauh berbeda dari perayaan _anniversary_ mereka di tahun-tahun awal. Apakah nama besar mereka harus dibayar dengan hal ini?

"Delapan tahun sudah kita lalui. Tapi setiap tahunnya terasa ada yang kurang. Ada rasa sesak yang tak pernah bisa menghilang. Yang justru semakin menyesakkan."

Kedua mata Eunhyuk terlihat berkaca-kaca. Hanya dalam satu kedipan mata, tetes-tetes liquid bening itu membasahi wajah Eunhyuk.

"Aku merindukan saat kita masih bersama. Lengkap 13 orang."

Eunhyuk berkata di tengah isakannya.

"Aku juga merasakan hal itu, _Hyung_. _Hyungdeul_ yang lain juga pasti merasakan hal itu, _Hyung_. Kita hanya bisa bersabar. Bersabar hingga saatnya kita dapat kembali bersama."

Eunhyuk terdiam. Ia tak dapat lagi mengucapkan apapun. Hatinya terasa begitu sesak. Ia hanya terus menangis. Membiarkan air mata itu mewakili perasaannya.

"_Uljima_, Hyuk_ie_. _Uljima_."

Bisikan lembut dan sebuah pelukan hangat membuat Eunhyuk makin menumpahkan perasaannya. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok _Hyung_nya.

"Benar yang dikatakan Kyuhyun_ie_. Kita hanya bisa bersabar. Setidaknya sampai kita semua telah menyelesaikan kewajiban kita. Kita harus kuat, Hyuk_ie_. Untuk ELF. Mereka akan bersedih jika melihat kita juga bersedih."

Sungmin mengusap lembut punggung Eunhyuk. Mencoba menenangkan _Dance Machine_ Super Junior itu. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya mampu menatap kedua _Hyung_nya dalam diam. Memanjatkan satu harapan di _anniversary_ Super Junior yang kedelapan. Harapan yang tak pernah putus ia gantungkan sejak beberapa tahun terakhir.

"_Izinkanlah kami kembali berada diatas satu panggung yang sama, dibawah nama yang sama, dengan 13 orang yang sama."_

~_8th_ _Anniversary_~

_Namja_ itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar kamarnya. Menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang. Senyum manis tersungging di wajah tampannya. Entah hal apa yang membuatnya mengulaskan senyuman itu.

"Tidak terasa, delapan tahun telah kami lalui."

_Namja_ itu memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan otaknya memutar memori yang telah ia lewati selama delapan tahun ini. Memutar ulang semuanya layaknya sebuah video. Mengingat saat pertama kali mereka dinyatakan debut, walau belum menjadi grup tetap. Mengingat saat mereka pertama kali meraih penghargaan.

Semua itu terkadang terasa bagaikan mimpi. Rasanya tak terbayangkan di saat itu jika mereka akan memiliki nama sebesar saat ini. Memiliki banyak orang yang mencintai mereka hampir di seluruh belahan bumi.

Dulu, dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa. Bahkan sempat ditegur karena tidak memiliki fans. Tapi sekarang? Siapa yang tak mengenal dirinya? Bahkan bisa dikatakan dirinya adalah salah satu member yang memiliki fans paling banyak.

"Delapan. Angka yang tidak memiliki ujung. Aku berharap, nama kami pun akan tetap dikenal meski suatu saat nanti kami sudah tak dapat bersama lagi."

_Namja_ itu menarik nafas panjang. Merasakan perasaan yang lain. Karena untuk tahun ini, pertama kalinya ia tak bisa merayakan _anniversary_ mereka bersama dengan yang lain. Ia juga tak dapat mengunjungi mereka, karena seingatnya mereka akan mempersiapkan diri untuk Super Show 5 di Mexico.

"Bersabarlah. Suatu saat nanti, kita akan kembali berkumpul bersama."

~_8th_ _Anniversary_~

Malam sudah larut. Tapi sosok _namja_ cantik sekaligus tampan ini masih terlihat mendudukkan dirinya di ruang tengah. Menatap lekat layar laptopnya. Memandang dengan penuh kerinduan dua sosok yang ada dalam video yang tengah ia putar. Walau sesekali mereka masih sering bertukar kabar, tapi tetap saja rasa rindu itu menyeruak dalam dirinya.

Album ketiga mereka, yang berhasil melambungkan nama mereka. Yang berhasil membuat mereka lebih dikenal seperti saat ini, ternyata memiliki kenangan pahit. Karena album itu seperti album perpisahan mereka dengan salah satu member mereka. Menjadi album perpisahan mereka dengan Hankyung.

Sampai saat ini ia memang selalu berharap, suatu saat nanti, entah kapan, mereka dapat kembali berada di atas satu panggung yang sama. Berada dibawah satu naungan yang sama. Berada dibawah nama Super Junior. Kembali berkumpul bertiga belas. Ah, jangan lupakan Zhou Mi dan Henry.

Memang terasa sulit. Ia akui hal itu. Harapannya –dan tentunya _member_ lain dan ELF– bisa dikatakan sedikit mustahil. Atau mungkin sangat sulit untuk diraih. Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk berharap, kan? Siapa yang tahu jika suatu saat nanti harapan mereka bisa menjadi kenyataan?

"_Hyung_ belum tidur?"

_Namja_ itu menolehkan kepalanya dan menggeleng pelan.

"_Hyung_ ingin kubuatkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak perlu, Wook_ie_. Istirahatlah. Ini sudah malam."

Ryeowook menggeleng. Ia malah memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Heechul. Ikut memandang ke arah laptop Heechul.

"Super Show. Rasanya saat ini panggung Super Show terasa lebih luas dari sebelumnya. Padahal biasanya sebesar apapun panggung Super Show tak akan terasa seluas ini."

Heechul mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah laptopnya.

"Setiap tahunnya jumlah _member_ pasti berkurang. Membuat panggung terasa jauh lebih luas dan besar. Mau tidak mau, _member_ yang masih aktif harus bisa menguasai panggung itu."

"ELF pasti mengerti, Wook_ie_. Kita memiliki kewajiban yang harus kita laksanakan. Mereka juga memahami itu."

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil. Matanya kembali fokus menatap layar laptop Heechul. Membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti dirinya dan Heechul. Membiarkan pikirannya berkelana ke masa lalu.

~_8th_ _Anniversary_~

"Delapan tahun. Kita berhasil melaluinya. Berhasil melewati tahun demi tahunnya. Walau terkadang perjalanan kita diwarnai dengan air mata, tapi sepertinya semua terbayar saat ini. Nama kita semakin dikenal ke seluruh dunia. Bahkan setiap tahunnya akan ada negara baru yang meminta kita mengadakan Super Show disana."

_Namja_ cantik itu menghela nafasnya. Membiarkan angin malam menerpa tubuhnya. Berharap angin malam dapat membawa pesannya untuk anggota keluarga yang lain. Yang saat ini tak dapat ia temui.

"Aku merindukan kalian. Merindukan berkumpul bersama kalian. Melakukan semua kegiatan bersama-sama. Dengan tiga belas orang. Bukan hanya dengan sebelas, sepuluh, sembilan atau delapan orang."

_Namja_ itu memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan setetes air jatuh dari matanya yang terpejam.

"2009 merupakan tahun terberat untuk kita. Setelah kita berhasil melalui tahun-tahun awal debut kita dengan penuh air mata, ternyata di tahun ketiga pun air mata masih harus mengiringi kita."

Suara _namja_ itu terdengar parau dan bergetar.

"2009 menjadi tahun terakhir kita merayakan _anniversary_ dengan 13 orang. Setidaknya sampai saat ini. Bahkan ditahun ini, aku kembali tak bisa merayakan _anniversary_ kita bersama kalian. Walau di tahun lalu diadakan acara jauh sebelum aku pergi."

_Namja_ itu menarik nafas pelan. Berusaha menenangkan hatinya.

"_Happy_ _8th_ _Anniversary_, Super Junior," gumamnya pelan.

~_8th_ _Anniversary_~

Malam ini mereka semua melakukan perjalanan menuju Mexico. Tempat mereka akan mengadakan Super Show selanjutnya. Mereka terlihat mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di dalam pesawat. Beberapa diantara mereka terlihat memejamkan mata.

Shindong terlihat masih terjaga. Ia memandang langit malam dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Sama sekali menghiraukan suasana senyap disekelilingnya. Pikirannya jauh menerawang ke masa-masa awal mereka debut.

"Kenapa kau tidak istirahat?"

Shindong mengarahkan pandangannya ke samping. Dimana member yang berada di Line yang sama dengannya berada. Sosok _Appa_ untuk Super Junior. Sosok yang jauh lebih dewasa sejak kembali dari _camp_ militer.

"_Gwaenchana_, _Hyung_."

"Padahal hari ini _anniversary_ kita, tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak merasa benar-benar bahagia. Bukan karena aku tak mensyukuri terus bertambahnya umur Super Junior. Hanya saja, kebahagiaan itu terasa kurang lengkap."

Shindong kembali menolehkan kepalanya. Ia menarik nafas sejenak.

"Bukankah itu menjadi hal yang biasa untuk kita, _Hyung_. Yah, minimal kita berusaha untuk terbiasa dengan hal itu."

Kangin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya merasa – berbeda."

"Kami juga merasakan hal yang sama, _Hyung_."

Kangin dan Shindong serentak menolehkan kepala mereka saat mendengar suara lembut itu. Dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat _dongsaeng_ mereka yang lain kembali membuka mata.

"Kalian?"

"Tahun ini memang terasa berbeda, _Hyung_. Bahkan jauh berbeda dibandingkan tahun 2010 lalu. Dan memang setiap tahunnya akan ada yang terasa berbeda. Benar, kan?"

Tanpa sadar, Kangin dan Shindong mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Sungmin.

"Minimal setiap tahunnya akan ada satu atau dua _member_ yang tidak bisa merayakan _anniversary_ bersama kita," sambung Donghae.

"Yang jelas, setiap tahunnya kita harus bersyukur karena Super Junior masih diberi kesempatan untuk terus berkarya. Masih mendapat dukungan dan cinta yang begitu besar dari ELF."

"_Ne_, Siwon_ie_ benar."

"Dan untuk itu, kita harus selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk ELF. Kita tidak boleh membuat ELF bersedih. Kita harus membuat ELF merasa terhibur dengan kehadiran kita."

Ucapan penuh semangat dari Kyuhyun itu mengundang senyum dari semua _Hyungdeul_nya. Memang, untuk saat ini, entah sampai kapan, mereka tak bisa merayakan _anniversary_ mereka di satu tempat yang sama. Tapi mereka yakin, hati mereka tetap bersama. Mereka tetap saling terhubung.

Delapan tahun telah mereka lalui. Dan dalam kurun waktu yang tak sebentar itu, bukan hanya kegembiraan yang mereka rasakan. Banyak duka dalam kurun waktu tersebut. Banyak tetes air mata dalam kurun waktu tersebut. Banyak tetes keringat yang mereka keluarkan. Jalan yang mereka lalui tidaklah selalu mulus.

Dan saat ini, biarlah mereka merasakan sedikit dari hasil kerja keras mereka. Buah dari kesabaran serta kegigihan mereka. walau mereka tak lagi bersama bertiga belas, tapi siapa yang tahu jika suatu saat nanti mereka bisa kembali bersama. Tak ada yang bisa menebak apa rencana Tuhan untuk mereka.

Untuk saat ini, biarlah mereka merayakan _anniversary_ mereka di tempat berbeda. Apakah itu di camp militer, di kamar dari apartement mereka atau bahkan di negara lain. Karena walau raga mereka terpisah, hati mereka tetap bersama.

~FIN~

Hanya sebuah fict sederhana yang ga tahu gimana hasilnya. Sedikit menuangkan apa yang dirasakan mengenai _anniversary_ Super Junior. Mengingat kembali perjalanan mereka yang penuh air mata dan juga peluh.

Super Junior mengajarkan banyak hal untuk ELF. Banyak pelajaran yang dapat saya pribadi ambil dari mereka. salah satunya adalah kerja keras juga kesabaran mereka. Ah, dan juga persahabatan mereka.

Last, Happy _8th_ _Anniversary_, Super Junior. Happy _Anniversary_, Oppadeul. Harapan terbesar kami –yang mungkin juga menjadi harapan Oppadeul– dapat melihat kalian kembali bersama. Menyanyi dan menari diantara lautan Sapphire Blue. Saengil chukkae, Oppars :*

Oke, mind to review, Chingudeul?


End file.
